High School Ninjas
High School Ninjas is a Superheroes TV show which premiered on Nickelodeon on July 4, 2014. The Show in Rated TV-PG. It was created by KingOfWiki1414. The show will have a some violence action, dark tone. In May 2017, Nick renewed the series for a fifth and final season. But Series move to Nick at Nite Channel same like Mike, Mikee & Michael. Production TBA. Original series TBA". ''— TBA, in the original opening title sequence ''High School Ninjas tells the story of a five teenagers were the chosen by Sensei Kanoi to stop the Dangerous Crime Lord name, Ransack and must protect the city of New York. Return to fifth and final Season Season 5 High School Ninjas returned after the original series concluded. It began airing on Nick@Nite on March 2018. This fifth and final season was produced at Nickelodeon Productions with KingOfWiki1414 as executive producer. This will be the finale series of the next Chapter. The Series will have more intense, dark and mature tone. Synponsis A team of five teenaged superheroes save the world from many villains around their city while experiencing things normal teens face today. Notes High School Ninja will wears the same like Power Rangers, but difference. Characters High School Super Ninjas Team * Bruce was a Red Super Ninja. * Mike was a Black Super Ninja . * Kimberly (aka Kim) was a Pink Super Ninja. * Billy was a Blue Super Ninja. * Jamie was a Yellow Super Ninja. Others * Sabrina Kyle / Katana - A criminal girl can stole money and jewell in the city. Sometime her frienenemy to High School Ninjas and becoming Bruce's love interest. * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA * TBA - TBA Villains * Ransack was a leader of crime lord, the stronger and powerful Villains who want to destroy the Ninjas and the city. * Question was a co-worker to Ransack and vengeance on Ransack for what he did to him and team up with Blackout. ''Alone-side'' Villains * The Maniax - The scary clown leader named, TBA with all his gangster in the city. * Ivan - A Doctor scientist who created a chemical venom badge can make him strong (like Bane). * Spellmind - A scary red half human-monster without an eyeballs and he can hypontized people and the ninjas sometimes. * Ink - A Woman who become a Ink half-human-monster. * The House of Lord - The Groups of gangsters of New York City. * Owls - The Groups. * Samurai Woman - The mysterious assassin woman. * Rat - * The Gamester - * Predator * Dash * X''' - * '''Doctor Shadow * Ultro-Robots - * Vemonmark - a deadly and killing half monster/human who bite people and give them posion and sting. * The Seven Daughters of Ransack - TBA. Gallery Hsnnewlogo2018.png HSNtitlecardseason5.png|The Final Season HSNLOGO2.png HSN1579.png|2016 Title Card Hsn6451.png|2016 logo HSN1781.png|New Logo 2014 with the "s" on the end. HSN1414.png|The new title card Untitled Spinoff TV Show 2018 There a new superhero with along sidesick the show will be like Jason Bourne. Category:TV-PG Category:Action-adventure series Category:Animated series Category:Superhero fiction series Category:Television series Category:Nick mature TV shows Category:High School Ninjas